


Unconventional Love

by myhappyplaceisu



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Heartbreak, Love, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:22:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23312302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myhappyplaceisu/pseuds/myhappyplaceisu
Summary: “You can’t marry him!” Oh god, that is not how I wanted to do this, why can’t my mouth wait for my mind to catch up.“Excuse me! Who the hell are you to tell me who I can marry, Wells who is she?”Raven is pissed. I went about this the wrong way I should just leave before she tries to murder me.“I’m Clarke, a friend of Wells. I’m so sorry I didn't mean to blurt that out. I don’t know how to go about this or even if I should but if I were in your shoes I would want to know.”Wells is giving me his best look to come on let’s just get out of here, this is none of our business, but I need to get this out, I don’t want her to make a big mistake.“I know you don’t know me and I swear I didn’t know or why the hell would I be here right now but Finn is my boyfriend. We have been dating for over a year. I live in Polis, Finn and I have been talking about moving in together.”When Clarke is invited to be Wells' date to a wedding never in a million years did she think her boyfriend Finn would be the groom. Follow along as Clarke learns to pickup the pieces of a broken heart and make new friends along way.Inspired by Stay Here Tonight by Dayo488
Relationships: Bellamy Blake/Clarke Griffin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Stay Here Tonight](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21339076) by [Dayo488](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dayo488/pseuds/Dayo488). 



> Hey there! Thanks for clicking on my story! This is the first fic I have written for the The 100 and the first story I have ever published. I hope you enjoy!

Wells and I took our seats and waited for the ceremony to begin. Wells had just started a new job as executive chef at ‘The Dropship’ and his boss’s friend, Raven, had invited him to her wedding. Apparently his boss’s friend group showed up to the restaurant for lunch or dinner most days and Wells had gotten to know them a little bit. I was glad he had people here he could talk to and get along with, I still had another 3 months on my lease in Polis and was still trying to talk my boyfriend, Finn, into the move. We have been together for a little over a year and he asked me to move in with him when my lease was up. I want to move to Arkadia to be closer to Wells and my mom, but Finn wants to stay in Polis. I haven’t told him Arkadia General has offered me a full-time position yet, if I agree to take it I would start next month.  
I look up as music begins to play and the groomsmen make their way out to the front with the preacher. I notice one in particular with deep brown eyes and shaggy brown hair. His smile is out of this world and damn he looks good in a tux. I turn away before I get caught staring and at that moment the doors open and there is Finn walking a woman down the aisle. My breath catches in my throat and everything around me disappears. What is he doing here? Why is he in a tux? Who is this woman he is walking down the aisle? I look at Wells and he looks ready to murder someone, I can the tears start to well in my eyes. This can’t be happening, this is a dream, I just need to wake up. The moment our eyes look his face turns paler than a ghost and my heart breaks into a million pieces.  
Finn and the women who I assume is his mom make it to the end of the aisle, he turns and kisses her cheek before helping her sit and taking his place up front. The world is spinning and I am frozen in my seat, Wells is looking at me asking with his eyes what we should do. I can feel Finn staring but I can’t look at him. I quickly stand up and rush out of the chapel, Wells following behind. Once safely out the door I lose it and everything inside starts to seep out. Wells has his hand on my back trying to soothe me, out of my blurry vision I see figures approaching and can barely hear them asking if I’m ok.  
Doing my best to pull myself together I notice it's the bridesmaids and bride. Oh my god what do I say, do I say anything, oh my god I’m the other woman, how do I tell her, should I just leave. A thousand thoughts are running through my head. I look at Wells panicked and he turns to talk for me.  
“Hey Raven, she is fine, just got some bad news, I’m sorry for holding you up. Let me take her and get out of yall’s way.”  
Is he not going to tell her? She needs to know, she can’t marry him. I need to say something before it’s too late.  
“You can’t marry him!” Oh god, that is not how I wanted to do this, why can’t my mouth wait for my mind to catch up.  
“Excuse me! Who the hell are you to tell me who I can marry, Wells who is she?”  
Raven is pissed. I went about this the wrong way I should just leave before she tries to murder me.  
“I’m Clarke, a friend of Wells. I’m so sorry I didn't mean to blurt that out. I don’t know how to go about this or even if I should but if I were in your shoes I would want to know.”  
Wells is giving me his best look to come on let’s just get out of here, this is none of our business, but I need to get this out, I don’t want her to make a big mistake.  
“I know you don’t know me and I swear I didn’t know or why the hell would I be here right now but Finn is my boyfriend. We have been dating for over a year. I live in Polis, Finn and I have been talking about moving in together.”  
I see the moment she registers what I just said, her face falls from anger to disbelief and then her heart breaks. Her friend standing right beside me looks livid. She opens her mouth and I can feel the anger in her words.  
“What the hell are you talking about, you are lying. Finn would not do that to her. I don’t know who you are but you need to leave right now.”  
I’m sure if the roles are reversed I would be feeling the same way too, hell I am feeling that way. I’m still in shock, I still can’t believe this is happening, that my perfect, loving, sweet, romantic boyfriend has been secretly engaged and living a lie.  
“I’m sorry, I know this is the last thing you expected today, believe me I feel the same way, but I’m telling the truth.”  
I grab Wells’ hand and pull him out before they say anything else. I need a drink or ten. My whole life was just flipped upside down and in the process I flipped another’s. Wells starts the car and we sit in silence as he drives to his favorite bar, Mount Weather. Once inside he orders us both shots of tequila and beer.  
“Do you want to talk about it now or later?”  
He whispers, unsure of how to proceed, unsure of how to help. I drown my shot before replying.  
“I just want to sit and drink and figure out what the hell just happened. I’m confused, angry, hurt, but most of all I’m sad and right now I just want to numb the pain.”  
Wells took his shot and for the next hour Wells nursed his one beer while I proceeded to numb my emotions with a whole lot of alcohol. When the second hour passed Wells decided I had enough and cut me off. He carried me to the car and drove us to his apartment. Luckily my stuff was already there since I had planned on staying the weekend. He put me in the guest room and shut the door behind him. I knew in the morning all the pain I numbed would hit again full force and this would be the only night I would sleep soundly for the next week or two.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the support so far! Hope you are enjoying!

The sun shining in the window wakes me up the next morning. There are two aspirin pills and a glass of water on the nightstand with a note from Wells.   
Take these when you wake up, it will help with the hangover. I ran out to pick up breakfast from the diner down the street, I shouldn’t be gone too long. I love you Clarke.   
I swallow the pills and drink most of the water before getting up and getting ready. Wells still isn’t back so I start a pot of coffee and que up netflix. As I am scrolling through looking for something to watch, a knock sounds on the door. Thinking Wells just forgot his key I open it to find Raven and a few others. We stand in silence for a moment before I ask them to come in.   
“Wells isn’t here at the moment but I assume you didn’t come for him.” I sit back down on the sofa and gesture for them to follow.   
Everyone takes a seat close to one another and far away from me, I feel uncomfortable without Wells here.  
“After you ran out yesterday I got Finn to come outside with me to talk before the ceremony. The minute I saw his face I knew what you told me was the truth. He admitted to it but I want to hear it from you. How did you meet Finn?”  
I wasn’t sure I wanted to answer these questions or how much I should answer. I know I certainly don’t want to hear about her relationship with Finn but I guess I am the other woman and she has a right to know who her fiance is. Just as I was about to answer Wells walked in with a takeout bag and when he noticed the company he immediately looked at me to see if I’m ok.   
“Everything ok here? Clarke you ok?”  
I know I can always count on Wells to have my back. “They just had some questions, it's ok Wells. Thanks for getting breakfast.” I look back over at Raven. “Finn and I met at a bar my friend Roan owns. I was bartending for him one night and Finn comes in and sits down. He looked heartbroken so I asked him what’s wrong and he told me he and his girlfriend had just broken up, which I now know is a lie. When the other bartender showed up I sat with him and then we left together.” As soon as I said the last part I wished I didn’t, Raven looked so hurt and inside I knew just how she felt. “I don’t really know what you want me to say, we met, we dated, and then I showed up at a wedding that turned out to be his.”  
“I want to know how you didn’t know, you said that you and Finn were together for over a year but yet you never suspected? There had to be signs or red flags at some point!” I recognized that voice as the bridesmaid that yelled at me at the wedding.   
“Look I get you are Raven’s friends but that does not give you the right to attack me. I’m sorry she is hurting and I am sorry y’all have to see her hurting but I was hurt too and I’m still processing. We may not have been engaged but we were serious and I was just as blindsided. No I didn’t suspect anything and you know that goes both ways, I’m sure you could ask Raven how she didn’t know but that's not a fair question for anyone. I told you what happened with me and Finn so as far as I’m concerned there is nothing else to talk about.” Looking over at Raven I say, “I hope you will be ok and I’m sorry I played a part in causing you pain, I would have never willingly gone along with this, but if you are done my head hurts and my friend so graciously brought some breakfast for us, so excuse me.”  
Moving to the kitchen I see Wells has already set the food onto plates and poured coffee. I sit on the stool next to him at his bartop and start eating. Behind me Raven has moved into the kitchen and begins speaking.   
“I appreciate you letting us in and telling me your side. I didn’t even think about your pain or how uncomfortable this is for you and I’m sorry. I’m going to leave you my card, my cell is on the back, please use it if you want. We can grab coffee or something just the two of us and talk. My friends and I are going on what was the honeymoon but when I get back I’d love to talk some more. I’m sorry for just showing up today.”   
With one final look between the two of us Raven and her friends walked back to the door and let themselves out. As soon as the door closed I released a breath I didn’t realize I was holding. While that was uncomfortable, it did not go as bad as it could of.   
“You ok Clarke? Ready to talk about it?” I could hear the hesitation in his voice. “I don’t want to push you but it might help to talk about it.”   
Several minutes pass by before I hear myself speak in a quiet broken voice, “I’m not ok.” Pausing for a second I take a sip of coffee. “I’m hurt and angry, I’m confused and don’t know what to do next. I don’t understand what is happening, I don’t understand how he could do this to me, to us How could I have missed this, how could he make me feel this way. I’m disgusted with myself, because of me another woman feels this broken inside and I’m sure it's worse for her, I mean that was her wedding day!” My voice had been gradually getting stronger, “I ruined her wedding and made her look like a fool in front of her family and friends, yet she came here so calm and was even understanding of my pain. If roles were reversed I’m not so sure I would have felt the same way, that I would have remained so peaceful. Her friend was right, I should of seen the signs, I should have known better.”  
When I’m finished I feel the tears burning in my eyes, Wells is holding me close comforting me.   
“Clarke this is not your fault, you have every right to feel betrayed and hurt, but do not blame yourself for something this asshole did. He didn’t do this to just Raven and you especially didn’t do this to Raven. I’m not going to tell you it will all be ok, but it will get better and I am here for every step of the way.”  
Wells and I sat in silence for the rest of breakfast, after I helped clean up and we settled on the couch. Wells decided to have a movie day today, he held me while I cried and provided a pillow for when I got angry. Just when I was starting to feel a little ok my phone lit up and Finn’s face flashed across the screen.


	3. Chapter 3

“Clarke, you don’t have to answer that. You don’t owe him anything.”  
I could barely hear Wells speaking to me, my whole body was rigid as I stared at my phone. Did I want to talk to him? While I wish I’d never have to speak to or see him again I knew that was not realistic. Eventually I would need to see or at least speak to him again, he had things of mine at his place and vice versa, plus Finn has been a huge part of my life for a while and that doesn’t just go away. But right now it’s still raw and fresh, so I grab my phone and ignore the call, then I send him a text “We’ll talk, but not right now. Don’t call me again I will call you when I am ready.” Turning my phone off, I tell Wells that I’m fine and to resume the movie.   
We spend the rest of the day on the couch only moving to get food and go to the bathroom. Around 12am we say goodnight and head to seperate bedrooms. All night all I can do is toss and turn thinking of all the good memories I shared with Finn.

\--------------------------------------------------December 12, 2018--------------------------------------------------  
“Hey Clarke, can you cover the bar for a couple hours? Anya is running late but will be here soon.”  
“Sure thing Roan, no problem!” Getting up from the booth I was in I make my way behind the bar and start taking orders. Two hours in I look to the door and in walks this brown eyed boy next door. He sits in front of me and orders a bourbon straight. After downing it, he orders another.   
“Want to tell me why you look like someone just killed your puppy?”   
He gives me a dry laugh, “My girlfriend and I had a fight and now we’re done. Can I get a beer this time?” He slides his empty glass back toward me. Anya is here now and grabs him a beer as I clean up. When I’m finished I make my way to him, take his hand and lead him to the dance floor. “Dance with me, it will cheer you up.” He gets a small smile on his face and pulls me closer. We dance for a couple songs and then I pull him back to the corner booth. We get more drinks, talk, laugh, and eventually we end up at his place. He said he wanted to forget and I hadn’t had sex since Lexa. The next morning I leave him a note with my name and number and tell him to give me a call if he wants to talk.  
A couple days pass by when he calls me to ask if I want to meet for coffee. He’s waiting inside at a small table by the window.  
He stands when I walk up, “Hey Clarke, thanks for meeting me. I had fun the other night.” Finn pulls out the second chair for me and sits back down.   
“Of course! How are you doing, feeling better?”  
“I am thanks to you. The morning after we talked and both realised that this would have happened eventually. Long distance hadn’t been working for a while and the spark had long died out. You helped me realise that. Talking with you that night was one of the best nights I had in months and I should have realised that sooner with her.”   
“I’m glad you are doing ok and that you realised it was the right decision. I had a great time that night too.”  
\-------------------------------------------------------Present Day--------------------------------------------------------  
Finn and I ended up spending the rest of that day together and a few short weeks later he asked me out for our first official date.   
By the time morning came around I had gotten a total of 3 hours of sleep and my face was full of dried tears. I wasn’t a great cook, but I decided to get up and make some breakfast for Wells and I. Today he went back to work and I would be heading back home, back to reality. My friends in Polis still don’t know what happened Saturday at the wedding and I still wasn’t ready to face Finn, but I had a job to get back too and a life. Wells thanked me for breakfast when he was done and then kissed my cheek before heading to work. Before he left he made me promise to text him when I got home.   
When I was through eating I cleaned up the breakfast dishes and re-packed my bag. The drive from Wells apartment to mine was 3 hours, once I was in the car I plugged in my phone and pulled up the playlist I made last night when I wasn’t sleeping. As I drove out of the lot “Dancing on My Own” by Calum Scott flowed through the speakers.   
The moment I walked in my apartment the smell of Finn’s cologne hit me. In two short days I had forgotten how good he smelled, tears immediately pooled in my eyes. I sat my bag down and grabbed the blanket on the couch wrapping myself in his smell. I sat for hours, not moving, I cried for what we had and for what we lost. At some point I cried myself to sleep.   
“CLARKE I KNOW YOU ARE IN THERE YOUR CAR IS OUTSIDE! I WILL BUST THIS DOOR IN IF I NEED TOO. LET ME IN PLEASE!”  
Jolting awake to the sound of yelling I looked at the clock on my wall, it read 5:21pm. I slowly get up and open my door to Roan. I met on my 21st birthday when I walked into his bar for drinks with Wells and Lexa. We’ve been close since he drove us home after closing and stayed on my couch taking care of the three of us all night. I can tell he is pissed and I know Wells probably called him when he didn’t hear from me.   
“Why didn’t you call me Saturday? You know Anya and I would have been there in a heartbeat if we had known.” He looked hurt.  
“I’m sorry Roan, I wasn’t doing much thinking the past two days and there was no point in you driving all the way down there. I was going to come see you and Anya tomorrow after my shift.”   
Roan stepped inside and pulled me into a big bear hug. His hugs have always been the best, this is definitely what I needed right now. He pulled back and looked at me. “Why don’t you go take a shower and clean up and I will make us some dinner. How does pasta sound?”  
“Thanks Roan, you’re too good to me.” I gave him one more small hug and went to my bathroom. I studied myself in the mirror, bags under my eyes, red splotchy skin, and my hair was in need of a good brush. I quickly got in the shower and let the hot water fall over me. After my hair was washed and I had put on a new pair of leggings and a pullover I made my way back out to the kitchen. Roan had two bowls of spaghetti sitting on the coffee table and “Friends” pulled up on the tv. We ate in silence watching our favorite show, but every so often he would look over as if he was checking to see if I was ok. When it was getting late he offered to stay the night but I declined.  
“Thanks for being here and for making dinner, but I need to get back to normal. I have to be at the hospital at 6am for my shift and you are definitely not a morning person. I appreciate coming over though and I will see you tomorrow night.”  
“Ok, but call me if you need me. I love you Griffin.” He gave me a long hug and kissed the top of my head.   
“I love you too Ro.”  
When I was settled in my bed I texted Wells. “Thanks for calling Ro, I’m sorry I forgot to text you when I got home.” He replied immediately. “I’ll always look out for you Clarke.”


End file.
